


Morning

by Merci



Category: t.A.T.u. (RPS)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-21
Updated: 2008-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls wake in the morning, dreamy and together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ghost).



> **Disclaimer:** I am making no profit from this fanfiction. I do not own T.a.T.u., Lena or Yulia, they own themselves!
> 
> Written for a friend at school who loves t.A.T.u.

Lena flopped onto her stomach and gazed through the window to the waking day as the sun peeked over the horizon.  She sighed and rested her cheek against her lover’s bare back.  The slender woman shifted beneath her, but did not wake.

Lena breathed in the sweet scene of Yulia’s skin.  She’d made her sweat the night before, causing her to cry out in blissful release as her soft thighs clamped around Lena’s neck.

Now, the smell of Yulia’s skin made Lena want to kiss and lick it all over again, bringing her to dizzying heights of release shortly after she’d let her down.

The redhead sighed and pulled the blanket loosely over their naked bodies.  She’d let her rest before her questing fingers woke the other woman and they began their ritual all over again.


End file.
